


In My Dreams

by PatriziaNovak



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Will Graham, Will Loves Hannibal, post s03 e13, will thinks hannibal is dead
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriziaNovak/pseuds/PatriziaNovak
Summary: Nach dem Fall von der Klippe, wacht Will schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus auf. Er kommt mit einem Leben ohne Hannibal nur schwer zurecht...





	In My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Diesen Oneshot wird es auch auf meinem anderen Account madsmeetsmisha in Englis  
> in Englisch geben. Die ganzen *smut* Szenen habe ich im Deutschen aber rausgenommen. Irgendwie geht das für mich auf Deutsch nicht. Sorry.
> 
> Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem. ^.^

Das erste, dass Will wahrnahm, war ein unangenehmes Piepsen, das sich ständig wiederholte. Er hatte keine Ahnung woher das Geräusch kam und wie man es abschalten konnte. Es kostete all seine Kraft um seine Augen zu öffnen. Das grelle Licht in dem Raum blendete ihn und er konnte nichts erkennen. Aber er konnte die Aufregung, die in dem Raum herrschte spüren. Was war hier los?

„Mr. Graham! Mr. Graham,können sie mich verstehen?", wollte eine unbekannte Männerstimme wissen.  
Noch bevor Will überhaupt versuchen konnte zu antworten,wurde wieder alles schwarz um ihn.

Als er das nächste Mal seine Augen aufschlug, war das nervige Piepsen verschwunden. Diesmal war es dunkel in dem Raum. Er war allein. Je klarer sein Geist wurde, desto mehr spürte er die Schmerzen. Seine rechte Wange pochte, der Kopf tat ihm weh und seine ganze linke Seit fühlte sich irgendwie taub an. Was war geschehen? Hatte er einen Autounfall? Der Raum in dem er sich befand war eindeutig ein Krankenzimmer und er war sich sicher, dass die fremde Männerstimme von vorhin ein Arzt war.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Ein Lichtstrahl fiel in das Zimmer und eine Frau,vermutlich die Nachtschwester, betrat den Raum.

„Mr. Graham!Sie sind ja wach. Ich werde sofort Dr. Moore holen." Schnell verschwand sie wieder. Will schloss kurz die Augen. Es war anstrengend für ihn sie länger aufzuhalten. Keine Minute später betrat die Schwester den Raum zusammen mit dem Arzt.  
„Mr.Graham. Es freut mich, dass sie wieder unter uns Lebenden weilen",begrüßte er Will. „Können sie sich noch an irgend etwas erinnern?"  
Will dachte nach, aber sein Gehirn war wie leer gefegt.  
Nichts. Er wusste nicht warum er im Krankenhaus war.  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf. Der Arzt stand nun am Bettende.  
„Sie sind von einer Klippe gestürzt. Ehrlich gesagt kann ich mir nicht erklären wie sie das überleben konnten. Sie müssen einen sehr aufmerksamen Schutzengel haben. Vorher hat es anscheinend einen Kampf gegeben. Sie haben eine Stichverletzung an der Wange. Durch den Aufprall auf dem Wasser haben sie sich drei Rippen, den linken Unterschenkel und den linken Arm gebrochen,außerdem haben sie eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Leider mussten wir auch ihre Milz entfernen. Sie waren für drei Tage im künstlichen Tiefschlaf. Ich weiß das klingt dramatisch, aber wenn man bedenkt wie tief sie gestürzt sind, dann ist es ein kleines Wunder. Wir werden morgen einige Test mit ihnen machen, aber es sieht so aus, als hätten sie großes Glück gehabt.  
Der Kampf mit dem Drachen. Der Sturz von der Klippe. Mit einem Mal war alles wieder da.  
HANNIBAL!  
„Hannibal! Was ist mit Hannibal", wollte Will wissen. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber seine linke Seite schmerzte zusehr.  
Will bemerkte die Besorgnis in den Augen des Arztes, als dieser antwortete.  
„Es sieht so aus, als hätten sie es tatsächlich geschafft den Chesapeake Ripper auszuschalten, Mr. Graham. Genaueres wird ihnen allerdings Mr. Crawford morgen erzählen. Ich glaube er hat tausend Fragen an sie. Jedenfalls wartet er schon ungeduldig darauf mit ihnen zusprechen."  
NEIN!  
Nein, das konnte, das durfte nicht wahr sein!  
Will schüttelte den Kopf. Hannibal Lecter war nicht tot. Niemals! Will konnte nichts gegen die Tränen tun, die sich in seinen Augen sammelten.  
Niemals wollte er in einer Welt leben, in der es Hannibal Lecter nicht mehr gab. Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust. Sofort schlug der Überwachungsmonitor Alarm.

„Mr. Graham. Bitte beruhigen sie sich."  
Hektisch kam der Arzt näher. Er warf einen Blick auf die Nachtschwester, die daraufhin schnell das Zimmer verließ. Will wusste, dass sie mit einem Beruhigungsmittel zurückkehren würde. Aber es gelang ihm nicht sich zu beruhigen. Der Gedanke, dass Hannibal nicht überlebt hatte und er selbst schon, war schlimmer als alles. Diesen Ausgang der Dinge hatte er nicht miteinberechnet. Der eigentliche Grund dafür, dass er sich gemeinsam mit Hannibal den Abgrund hinuntergestürzt hatte, war, dass er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte von ihm getrennt zu werden, falls man sie erwischen sollte. Nicht nachdem er endlich begriffen hatte, was er für Hannibal empfand. Seine Gefühle für den anderen Mann gingen weit über Liebe hinaus. Hannibal und er waren zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Sie gehörten zusammen.  
Wenn Will ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er das bereits nach der ersten Begegnung geahnt. Aber es hatte lange gedauert, bis er es sich auch eingestehen konnte. Und nun war alles vorbei. Hannibal war tot, während er weiterleben musste.  
„Hat man... hat man seine Leiche gefunden." Will wusste, dass er sich an einen Strohhalm klammerte.  
Die Schwester kehrte mit einem Glas Wasser und einer Tablette zurück.

„Nein,Mr. Graham. Man hat keine Leiche gefunden. Allerdings ist das Meer an der Stelle mehrere hundert Meter tief." Die Schwester reichte ihm die Medizin und das Glas Wasser. Will nahm beides dankbar an.

Es war beinahe eine Woche später, als Jack ihn besuchte. Will nahm an, dass der Arzt den Besuch hinausgezögert hatte, um Will zu schonen.Bereitwillig erzählte er Jack alles was an dem Abend passierte. Ermachte sich nicht die Mühe zu lügen. Doch gegen seine Annahme wollte Jack ihn nicht verhaften lassen.

„Will, sie haben Hannibal umgebracht. Dafür werde ich ihnen ewig dankbar sein. Lassen wir es dabei bewenden."  
Will wusste nicht, was in Jacks Bericht stehen würde und wenn er ehrlich war, war es ihm auch egal. Es wäre ihm auch egal gewesen, wenn man ihn wieder ins Gefängnis gesteckt hätte. Will hatte das Gefühl, als wäre sein Leben vorbei. Der einzige kleine Lichtblick war der Gedanke an seine Hunde. Aber es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er im Stande war nach Wolfs Trapp zurückzukehren. Zuerst mussten seine Knochen zumindest soweit heilen, dass er ohne Hilfe über seine Stufen kam.

 

Nach endlos langen und eintönigen zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus und weiteren drei Wochen in einer Reha Klinik, war Will soweit wieder hergestellt, dass er nach Hause durfte. Es war schön wieder bei seinen Hunden zu sein. Alana hatte das Haus in Ordnung gehalten und seinen Kühlschrank gefüllt. Sie kam jeden zweiten Tag, um nach ihm zu sehen. Er sah ihr an, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen sich mehr zusammenzureißen, als er es ohnehin schon tat. Er versuchte notdürftig das Haus in Ordnung zu halten und seine Hygiene nicht vollständig zu vernachlässigen, aber selbst für diesen minimalen Aufwand brauchte er alle Energie. Es war, als wäre mit Hannibal auch sämtlicher Lebenswille gegangen.

Natürlich dachte er auch mehr als einmal daran, zu beenden, was er damals beidem Fall über die Klippe nicht geschafft hatte. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Vielleicht war es allein der Gedanke, dass er diese Strafe verdiente. Das Schlimmste waren die Nächte. Seine Träume brachten ihn fast um den Verstand.Nicht weil er von Hannibals Tod träumte, sondern davon wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er noch lebte. Wenn Will zusammen mit ihm geflohen wäre. Wie es wäre mit Hannibal zusammen zu sein. Jeden Tag. Neben ihm einzuschlafen und wieder aufzuwachen. Mit ihm zusammenzuleben wie ein wirkliches Paar, gemeinsam zu morden. Seine Träume waren unglaublich realistisch und der Verlust, der ihn nachdem Aufwahchen jedes mal überschwemmte, nahm ihm beinahe jegliche Luft zum Atmen. Inzwischen wusste er, dass er die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er bezahlte einen hohen Preis dafür.Jeden Tag. Und er würde ihn für den Rest seines Lebens bezahlen.

 

Es war ungefähr ein halbes Jahr nach dem Sturz von der Klippe, als eines Abends die Hunde anfingen zu bellen. Er ging die Treppen hinunter und fand Chiyoh mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer stehen. Von Hunden umgeben, mit einer Waffe in der Hand, stand sie einfach nur da und wartete auf ihn.

„Bist du gekommen um mich zu töten?", wollte Will ruhig wissen.  
„Ja", war ihre einfache Antwort.  
Will nickte. Und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten musste er lächeln.

„Ich habe nicht mehr zu hoffen gewagt, dass du kommst um es zu beenden."  
Wills Aussage schien Chiyoh zu verunsichern.  
„Du siehst aus als wärst du bereits tot, Will. Ich dachte du wärst zu deinem Leben mit deiner Frau zurückgekehrt und wärst froh, dass Hannibal endlich erledigist", meinte sie nach einer Weile.  
Mit der Hand rieb sich Will über die Augen. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er gleichzeitig lachen und weinen musste.

„Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, ich hatte nicht vor Hannibal zu erledigen,wie du es nennst", erwiderte Will.

„Hast du angenommen, dass ihr den Sturz beide überlebt?", wollte sie argwöhnisch wissen und zielte die Waffe wieder auf seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Ich dachte nicht, dass wir überleben." Obwohl Will sonst vor Augenkontakt eher zurückschreckte, sah er ihr geradeaus in die Augen. Er wollte, dass sie erkannte wie ernst es ihm war.

„Aber ich hatte gehofft, dass wir beide sterben. Ich wollte nie überleben.Ohne ihn. Ohne Hannibal macht nichts mehr einen Sinn. Selbst als er damals in der Anstalt war, wusste ich immer wo er war. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass es ihn einfach nicht mehr gibt.Deshalb, tu bitte wozu du gekommen bis." Wills Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. Doch Chiyoh senkte die Waffe.

„Du solltest duschen und dich einmal rasieren. Ein Haarschnitt könnte auch nicht schaden. Du siehst aus als hättest du die letzten Jahre alleine in den Wäldern Kanadas verbracht. Fernab der Zivilisation versteht sich. Hannibal wäre entsetzt."

Über den letzten Satz musste Will lachen. Sie hatte recht. Hannibal wäre wirklich entsetzt über seine Erscheinung. Wills Lachen ging schon nach kurzer Zeit in Weinen über. Zum ersten Mal seit Hannibal tot war, konnte Will den Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Er brach völlig zusammen und kauerte sich auf den Boden. Das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, weinte er über den Verlust von Hannibal.

Als nach über einer Stunde einfach keine Tränen mehr da waren, sah er zum ersten mal wieder auf. Chiyoh war gegangen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie erkannt, dass zu leben für ihn die größere Strafe darstellte.

Seltsamer Weise bewirkte ihr Besuch, dass Will sich nicht mehr so gehen ließ. Er duschte regelmäßiger, wechselte die Kleidung und rasierte sich.Er begann auch wieder mit Windston durch den Wald zu streifen, wie er es früher so gerne getan hatte.

Die Träume hörten nicht auf und er fühlte sich nicht wirklich besser, aber erschaffte es so etwas wie eine gewisse Regelmäßigkeit in sein Leben zu bringen.

 

Es war zwei Wochen nach Chiyoh Besuch, als Will sehr früh aufwachte und das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas anders war. Kurze Zeit hatte er sich eingebildet, dass er die Hunde gehört hatte. Aber im Augenblick war alles still. Es war erst halb fünf Uhr in der Früh. Draußen war noch alles dunkel. Will wusste nicht, ob er versuchen sollte noch einmal einzuschlafen. Die Träume in den Morgenstunden waren meistens besonders quälend. Die Natur verlangte ihr Recht und Will beschloss erst einmal ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Als er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer kam, bemerkte er die Gestalt, die am Rand seines Bettes saß.

Hannibal!

„Oh",dachte Will und es entkam ihm ein Lachen. „Das ist wieder einer meiner Träume. Ich schlafe also noch."

Dies würde wieder einer dieser Träume werden, die ihn nach dem Aufwachen kalt und leer zurückließen.

Hannibal saß einfach nur da und beobachtete ihn. Verwundert registrierte Will, dass Hannibal anders gekleidet war, als in seinen vorherigen Träumen. Er trug keinen seiner maßgeschneiderten Anzüge, sondern ein kariertes Hemd und eine Jeans. Da er wusste, dass er dem Schmerz beim Aufwachen nicht entkommen konnte, beschloss Will zumindest den Traum schön zu gestalten. Es war sein Traum. Er konnte darin machen was er wollte.

Entschlossen ging er auf Hannibal zu und setzte sich ohne auch nur ein Wort zusagen auf dessen Schoß. Sein Gehirn schien beschlossen zu haben diesmal besonders kreativ zu sein, denn noch nie zuvor hatte Hannibal in einem Traum so überrascht reagiert. Will ignorierte Hannibals Blick und senkte seine Lippen auf die des anderen Mannes. Sie schmeckten nach gutem Wein und nach Hannibal selbst. Will war berauscht davon wie realistisch dieser Traum war. Er strich mit seiner Zunge über Hannibals Unterlippe. Hannibals ganzer Körper versteifte sich unter der Berührung. Wenn Will sich nicht so sicher gewesen wäre, dass dies ein Traum war, hätte er fast denken können,der andere Mann wäre schockiert oder zumindest sehr überrascht.Will intensivierte den Kuss und mit einem Stöhnen öffnete Hannibal seinen Mund etwas. Will drang mit seiner Zunge ein und vertiefte den Kuss noch weiter. Er dankte seinem Unterbewusstsein einerseits für diese neue Version des Traumes. Andererseits würde sein Fall am Morgen noch tiefer sein.

„Egal",dachte er und vergrub eine Hand in Hannibals Haaren und drängte ihn näher zu sich heran. Die andere Hand fand ihren Weg unter Hannibals Hemd und strich über dessen flachen Bauch und über die behaarte Brust.

Stopp! Behaarte Brust?

Will hatte sich noch nie vorgestellt, dass Hannibal Brusthaare haben könnte.Aber er kam nicht dazu sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, da Hannibal ihn auf das Bett hievte. Will lag nun am Rücken und schloss Hannibal, der nun über ihm war schnell wieder in seine Arme. Für einen kurzen Moment blickten sich die beiden Männer in die Augen. Hannibals Pupillen waren vollständig geöffnet, sodass seine Augen fast schwarz waren. Leidenschaftlich schloss Hannibal erneut die Distanz zwischen ihnen und senkte seine Lippen hungrig auf Wills. Seine Hände wanderten unter Wills T-Shirt. Will konnte nichts gegen das peinliche Geräusch machen, das ihm entkam.

Aber es war egal. Dies war nur ein Traum. Auch wenn er sich verdammt real anfühlte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass der Schmerz ihn spätestens am Morgen einholen würde, wenn er erwachte, wollte er das hier genießen.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuss, nur um wieder Atem zu holen. Will küsste Hannibals Nacken und schmeckte die salzige Haut. Wieder fragte er sich, wie das möglich sein könnte. Noch nie zuvor konnte er in seinen Träumen schmecken.

"Will",wimmerte Hannibal.

"Oh Gott, Hannibal. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Ich ..", flüsterte Will.

Hannibal zog ihn näher zu sich heran.

"Es ist okay, Will. Jetzt bin ich hier. Es ist okay", versuchte Hannibal den anderen Mann zu beruhigen. Er hielt Wills Gesicht mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn erneut.

"Fuck, Hannibal. Das hier hat sich in meinen anderen Träumen nie so gut angefühlt."

"Du... du hattest Träume, in denen wir...? Oh! Ich fühle mich geehrt."Hannibal blickte mit einem Grinsen zu Will.

Will kuschelte sich eng an Hannibal. So lange wie nur irgend möglich wollte er seine Nähe spüren.  
„Du bist dir nicht sicher, ob das hier Realität ist oder ein Traum, habe ich recht", wollte Hannibal nach einer Weile wissen, während er sanft Wills Rücken streichelte.  
„Nein", seufzte Will. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Spielt es denn eine Rolle? Niemand kann mit Gewissheit sagen, ob er wirklich wach ist, Will. Über dieses Problem haben sich schon viele Philosophen den Kopf zerbrochen. Wichtig ist, ob es sich real anfühlt."

Will platzierte einen Kuss auf Hannibals Nasenspitze.

„Es fühlt sich real an", antwortete er und schmiegte sich noch enger an den anderen Mann.

„Es ist nur...", versuchte Will zu erklären.

„Du hattest diesen Traum schon öfter", beendete Hannibal wissend den Satz.

Will nickte. „Ja, und am nächsten morgen war ich immer wieder allein."

„Fühltes sich jetzt auch so an wie in deinen Träumen?", wollte Hannibal wissen.

„Nein,diesmal war es realer. Alles ist ... irgendwie intensiver. Da sind Details, die sonst nicht da waren."  
Hannibal lächelte.  
„Du bist intelligent, Will. Natürlich könnte es auch sein, dass du in einem Gespräch mit Alana oder sonst jemanden diese Details aufgeschnappt hast und sie dein Unterbewusstsein in den Träumen mitverarbeitet. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass dies kein Traum ist und ich dich auch nicht wieder verlassen werde."

Will dachte an Alanas Besuch am Nachmittag zuvor. Es stimmte, sie hatten über Hannibal gesprochen. Über Alanas Beziehung zu Hannibal. Die Eifersucht brannte noch immer in seiner Kehle.

Konnte es sein, dass Alana Hannibals Brustbehaarung erwähnt hatte? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.

„Schlaf jetzt Will. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag."

Will blickte Hannibal fragend an.

„Warum? Was haben wir vor?", wollte er wissen.

„Wir planen deinen Selbstmord", antwortete Hannibal gelassen.

Wills Augen wurden groß vor erstaunen. „Was?"

„Nicht wirklich natürlich, aber es wäre besser, wenn niemand nach dir sucht", erklärte Hannibal sachlich.

„Wohin gehen wir?" Es stand für ihn außer Frage, dass er Hannibal überall hin folgen würde.

„Wohin auch immer du willst, Darling. Aber ich würde vorschlagen wir beginnen in Argentinien, dann eventuell Spanien. Oder vielleicht Schottland. Chiyo kann alles arrangieren. Das heißt, wenn du das möchtest, Will. Wenn du dir vorstellen kannst den Rest deines Lebens an meiner Seite zu verbringen. Du weißt was das bedeuten würde."

Erwartungsvoll und ein wenig nervös blickte Hannibal Will direkt in die Augen.

Will lächelte.  
„Das klingt wie ein Heiratsantrag", meinte er.

„Im Endeffekt ist es das auch", antwortete Hannibal ernst.  
Will richtete sich auf und stützte seinen Kopf auf eine Hand, um Hannibals Gesicht besser sehen zu können.

„Ja! Natürlich will ich das. Es gibt nichts was ich mehr wollen würde, Hannibal. Mit allem was es bedeutet."

Will erkannte Erleichterung in den Augen des anderen Mannes. So glücklich Will in diesem Augenblick war, er wusste, dass er es nicht überleben würde, wenn das alles nur ein Traum war. Wenn er wieder alleine aufwachen würde.

 

Alana betrat Jacks Büro. Sie war nicht mehr oft hier, seit Wills Tod.Natürlich war es nicht gerecht, aber sie gab Jack die Schuld an Wills Geschichte. Er hatte sich Wills Empathie gegen ihren Rat geliehen. Er hatte Will und Hannibal miteinander bekannt gemacht. All das wäre nie passiert, wenn Jack auf sie gehört hätte. Sie wusste,dass sie ihm das nie verzeihen konnte. Natürlich hatte sie mitbekommen wie sehr Will sich nach Hannibals Tod verändert hatte.Jeder hatte es mitbekommen. Aber insgeheim hatte sie immer gedacht,dass er sich wieder erholen würde. Dass sein Leben auch ohne Hannibal Lecter weitergehen würde. Aber sie hatte sich geirrt. Nie würde sie die letzte Nachricht von Will vergessen.

Bitte verzeih mir. Ich kann nicht bleiben.

Ich wäre dir seht dankbar, wenn du dich um die Hunde kümmern könntest.

Will

 

Selbstverständlich galt Will Grahams letzte Sorge seinen Hunden. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl im Bauch fuhr sie mit Margot nach Wolfs Trap, aber als sie dort ankamen, war Will, wie erwartet, bereits verschwunden. Er hatte nichts mitgenommen. Keine Kleidung, keine persönlichen Dinge oder Hygieneartikel, nicht einmal seinen Reisepass oder sein Handy. Nur das Auto war weg. Alles andere war noch dort. So als würde er jeden Moment wieder kommen. Aber Alana wusste sofort, dass er das nicht tun würde. Jacks Team fand Wills Auto am Strand. Gleich in der Nähe wo er damals nach dem Sturz von der Klippe gefunden wurde. Seine Schuhe lagen im Sand. Fußspuren führten ins Wasser, aber es führte keine Spur zurück. Ohne jeden Zweifel hatte Will das beendet, was das Schicksal damals fälschlicher Weise nicht zuwege gebracht hatte. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie Wills Selbstmord nicht verhindern konnte, tat ihr auch nach einem Jahr noch weh.

Jack saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als sie ohne anzuklopfen den Raum betrat.

„Dr. Bloom, schön dass Sie kommen konnten", begrüßte er sie.  
„Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz."

„Was wollen Sie Jack. Was ist so wichtig, dass Sie mich hierher kommen ließen."  
„Es geht um Will und Hannibal. Ich glaube...",begann der FBI Agent.

„Jack!Bitte nicht schon wieder. Sie sind besessen. Will Graham und Hannibal Lecter sind tot. Seit über einem Jahr. Sie sind beide ertrunken. Sie müssen damit aufhören." Alana konnte nicht verstehen, warum Jack die beiden nicht loslassen konnte.

„Alana, wir haben nie Leichen gefunden. Von keinem der beiden. Sie könntendurchaus noch am leben sein. Außerdem gab es..."

„Jack nein! Ich will es nicht hören!" Alana sprang aufgebracht von ihrem Stuhl auf. Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr durch ihre Hüften. Aber es war ihr egal. Sie nahm ihren Stock und ging Richtung Tür.

„Alana, es hat Morde gegeben, die eindeutig zu den beiden passen. Es begann in Argentinien, dann Spanien, dann in Schottland... Wir müssen, wir sollten..." Jack rieb sich mit der Handfläche über die Augen.

„Jack!" Alana versuchte es sanfter. Sie machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.  
„Jack, Sie haben ein Problem. Sie sind besessen von den beiden.Ich denke Sie brauchen Hilfe. Sie haben ihre Frau verloren und die Ereignisse vor einem Jahr waren für uns alle zu viel."

„Ich weiß, dass sie es sind. Murder Husbands, genau wie Freddy Lounds es damals in ihrem Artikel beschrieben hat." Jacks Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Murmeln, aber Alana spürte wie erst es ihm war. Sie seufzte.

„Es tut mir leid Jack, aber ich glaube nicht daran. Natürlich kann ich Sie nicht davon abhalten weiter hinter Geistern herzujagen, aber ich will davon nichts mehr hören. Leben Sie wohl, Jack."

Damit ließ sie ihn alleine in seinem Büro zurück. Selbstverständlich war ihr bewusst, dass eine kleine Chance bestand, dass die beiden noch am Leben waren und Jack recht hatte. Das hätte sie eigentlich beunruhigen müssen, da Hannibal ihr versprochen hatte sie umzubringen. Allerdings erfüllte sie der Gedanke nicht mit Angst, Will würde nie zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschah. Das wusste sie. Die Möglichkeit, dass Will am Ende doch noch sein Glück gefunden haben konnte, erfüllte sie daher nur mit Freude.


End file.
